


Without Control

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Seria uma longa noite. "[McHanzo]





	Without Control

**Author's Note:**

> Corrigido por EvilKah, obrigada. 
> 
> Antes de ler, quero que saibam que essa fanfic é AU, Hanzo e McCree estão jovens (entre os 20 e 23 anos) e curtindo a vida a doido. Cof/
> 
> Postado dia: 04/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"O maior prazer que alguém pode sentir é o de causar prazer aos seus amigos."_

_**Voltarie** _

Without Control 

[Day 4] Toys - Mchanzo 

Sentia suas mãos dormentes, estavam atadas acima da sua cabeça e presas na cabeceira da cama, sua respiração descompassada, sentia seu corpo pedir por alívio, mais precisamente, seu pênis que tinha a ponta da cabeça vermelha, aonde tinha dois vibradores presos, um de cada lado, pequenos em um formato oval. 

Na base havia um anel, prendendo parcialmente a circulação do membro, evitando que ele ejaculasse. Hanzo sentia que iria explodir, igual a um vulcão, fervente e letal, ele se remexia, virando inutilmente seu corpo de um lado para o outro, se contorcendo. Ele movia inconscientemente o quadril para frente e para trás, tentando ter mais fricção, mas ele sabia que era inútil, seria aquele barulho irritante do aparelho. 

McCree segurava o controle com calma, estipulando o quanto que o japonês iria receber de estímulos do aparelho. Estava-o gemer baixo, em uma mistura entre desespero e prazer, o cowboy, estava ao lado dele, passando a mão sobre seu rosto, Hanzo aceitava o carinho, seu rosto se inclinando sobre a mão dele que percorria com afeto do maxilar até as maçãs do rosto, percorrendo levemente o dedão sobre o local, sentindo a textura da região. 

As mãos calejadas do outro, faziam Hanzo entrar em um estupor, perdendo patê de sua sanidade, mas se segurando para simplesmente não implorar para que o outro o tocasse por todo o seu corpo. Querendo ele mais perto de si, e Jesse certamente sabia disso, sabia de seus desejos, não era a primeira vez que dividia uma cama e provavelmente não seria a última.  

\- Muito bem. – A voz rouca e grave atingiu sua adição, Hanzo abriu os olhos, abrindo a boca levemente. – Bom garoto. – Aquilo esquentou o peito de Hanzo, aquelas simples palavras conseguiam atingi-lo com veracidade o fazendo se entregar mais ainda. – Só mais um pouco, Han. 

Hanzo maneou a cabeça com calma, soltando o ar com força, e olhando para ele com a visão ainda meio nublada. McCree sentiu seu ar se perder e se inclinou sobre o japonês, tomando seus lábios com avidez, massageando a nuca do asiático. Quebrou o beijo, escutando o outro gemer desgostoso, quase fazendo o americano desistir do que iria fazer.  

Sua mão passeou pelo corpo do outro, e se endireitando, pegando o plug que lembrava o naipe de espada, já lubrificado e levando para a entrada do japonês que mordeu o lábio em expectativa, o penetrou lentamente. Vendo o peito do outro subir e descer irregularmente, o moreno fitava as expressões do outro, vendo-o virar o rosto e fechar os olhos. Seu baixo ventre pulsou, fazendo-o praguejar mentalmente. 

O barulho do vibrador voltou, Hanzo voltou a se remexer, sentindo McCree dar pequenos tapinhas na base do plug, fazendo-o gemer surpreso, mais alto e depois morder o lábio inferior. 

\- Jesse...  

O cowboy parou com o que fazia, retirou o plug e voltou sua atenção para o japonês. Deu um sorriso de canto e pegou o colar tailandês, e mostrou para Hanzo que tremeu em expectativa. Esperou um pouco para ter algum sinal negativo do outro, e então prosseguiu direcionando para a entrada do rapaz.   

A primeira bolinha entrou, McCree escutou o outro murmurar em japonês, sua mão livre foi para o abdômen dele, passando a mão com calma, para acalma-lo e incentiva-lo. A segunda bolinha entrou mais fácil que a primeira, terceira, até completar a cinco bolinhas dentro do corpo do rapaz que mantinha o corpo contraído, mantendo as bolinhas dentro de si.  

\- Vamos lá Han, você sabe o que tem que fazer. – O jovem passou a mão pelo interior das coxas do japonês, sentindo-o se arrepiar com seu toque e grunhir.  

Jesse teve a privilegiada visão de ver a entrada do mais velho contrair e relaxar, ver e sentir com seus dedos toda contração muscular que fazia seu abdômen realizar, o americano contou uma por uma, alto e grave, e Hanzo seguia a voz dele como um mantra, aliviando-se da bolinha que saía e gemendo prazeroso.  

Ambos se fitaram, Jesse retirou o anel e os vibradores pequenos, fazendo Hanzo retrair, e ele se inclinou sobre o menor e o beijou com calma, sendo retribuído... O cowboy cuidaria bem do arqueiro nesse momento, sua mão desceu pelo corpo do outro, deu um pequeno sorriso de canto em meio ao beijo.  

Seria uma longa noite. 

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 4] 


End file.
